


Thunder & Fang

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M, Zinogres, crack!fic, joke!fic, monster hunter - Freeform, plot guiding typos, vas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 15:57:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4398095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel faces an electrifying challenge as he struggles to save Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunder & Fang

**Author's Note:**

> For Koze

Dean chewed his lip, concentrating fully on the screena beflfe him. He groaned, exasperated. A familiar _**whup whuff**_ was audibke in ghe rkkm, followed by a confused angel engaging in a full head tilt.

"Hello Dena."

"Vas," Dean said, nodding curtly, quickly licking his lips befkre becoming absorbed jn ghe screens befkre him agaun.

"Dean.." Cas started, stopping and roting his head the other way. "What.. are you doing?"

"Plqyin Monster Hubter cas." Dean keaned back against his pillows, resting the 3ds against his cross3d ankles. "These zinogres man.."

The angel frowned and quirked a brow. "What's a zinofre dean?"

Dean's jaw dropped. "Only the best. They're giant thunder puppies Cas."

Cas seemed to chew on this information for a moment. "Those sound like quite a threat. Where are these zinogres. We should stop them immediately."

"Whoa, no, cas, nk o sweat, this is a video game!" Seeing that Cas still didn't understand, he added "it's fake, not real. It's a game."


End file.
